Current design trends for input devices for electronic devices such as tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, or display devices include designs having a decrease in size (e.g., height, length, and/or width). As the size (in particular, the stack height or thinness) of the input device is reduced, certain internal device components may be positioned closer together. This provides for challenges in manufacturing design.
For example, in certain commercial examples, input keys for an input device have a scissor keyset design. These keysets use scissor mechanisms to control the motion of the keys such that the keys remain horizontal when depresses, no matter where the keys are pressed or struck by a user. In some examples, the height or thinness of the input device is constrained by the use of such a scissor keyset design.